


Все, что ты натворил

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Прошлое неизменно возвращается к Слэйду в кошмарах.





	

Слэйду много лет снились кошмары. Отвратительные сны на постоянной основе перестали быть чем-то новым еще тогда, когда ему было чуть за двадцать. Во время службы в армии он успел увидеть — и сделать — достаточно дрянных вещей, о которой подсознание могло бы любезно напоминать.

Но когда Слэйд был молод, было… Легче.

Тогда его преследовал Афганистан. Горящие деревни, вопли и рыдания умирающих, запах дыма и паленого мяса. Обугленные тела. Ненавидящий взгляд капрала Роджерса, которому Слэйд прострелил ногу и кинул, подписав тем самым смертный приговор, потому что Роджерс не выполнил приказ добровольно. Предсмертные хрипы других парней из его отряда: Роджерс оказался всего лишь первым из списка тех, кем Уилсону пришлось пожертвовать, чтобы выполнить миссию. Слэйд до сих пор помнил каждого, помнил, сколько крови на его руках, помнил собственный страх и ненависть, помнил чувство обреченности… Но со временем научился с этим жить, и даже спать по ночам.

Кошмары, которые снились ему два десятка лет спустя, были еще отвратительнее. Они точь-в-точь повторяли все, что Слэйд сделал с теми, кто был ему близок.

Слэйду снилась Аделин. Его любимая жена. Пытающаяся пристрелить его — иногда Слэйд жалел, что она не достигла успеха — но просто вышибившая ему глаз.  
Сошедшая с ума из-за того, что Слэйд, пытаясь спасти ее, перелил ей свою дурную кровь. Смотревшая на него отчаянным взглядом и умолявшая ее добить.  
Превратившаяся в горстку пепла — потому что «добить» ее Слэйд не смог, и за него это сделала Кориандʼр — над которой Уилсон выл и рыдал.

Уильям, которого Слэйд убил собственными руками. Отрезал голову единственному человеку, что всегда был на его стороне, не встречая с его стороны никакого сопротивления, зато снова и снова чувствуя, что им движет не собственная воля, отчаянно желая всадить этот меч в глотку себе самому, только бы остановиться, но не будучи в состоянии заставить руки слушаться. Слэйд слишком отчетливо помнил это, помнил, как несколько часов в ступоре сидел на полу рядом с трупом и разговаривал с ним. Первые четыре месяца после смерти Винтергрина это было единственным, что ему снилось.

Старший сын, в свои девятнадцать иссушенный, как старик, проклятыми сверхспособностями, умиравший у Слэйда на руках. Цеплявшийся за отца костлявыми, трясущимися пальцами и спрашивающий: «Мы победили?». Не победили, Грант. Глупый мальчишка так и не узнал этого. И того, что Дезстроуком, которому он так отчаянно пытался подражать, был его отец. Слэйд так и не успел сказать ему, как глупо все это было.

Младшему, Джо, перерезал горло Шакал, навсегда оставив мальчишку немым. Спустя годы Слэйд прошиб мечом грудную клетку Джозефа, потому что души Азарата отняли у него разум, а у Слэйда просто не осталось выбора — кто-то должен был спасти этот ебаный мир. И душу Джо.

Роуз, его единственная дочь, в очередной период безумия, наступивший из-за сыворотки, что Слэйд ей колол, выбила себе глаз ножом, потому что хотела быть похожей на отца, и истерически смеялась, пока у нее между пальцев вытекало глазное яблоко.

Темнейшая Ночь, в которую Аделин, Уильям и Грант вернулись. Гнилые трупы, жаждавшие уволочь тех Уилсонов, кто еще был жив, на тот свет. Устроить семейное воссоединение. Слэйд отлично помнил их. Помнил сладковатый запах разложения, улыбавшиеся полусгнившие губы, лохмотья кожи и отваливающееся на глазах гниющее мясо, обнажавшее кости. Продирающий до костей смех, безграничную ненависть и слова, бьющие по самым больным местам. Это воспоминание было самым свежим. Его Слэйд видел чаще всего.

Иногда Слэйд видел всех вместе.

— Это больно. Невыносимо больно. Убей меня, Слэйд. Если ты меня любишь… — Аделин говорила с тоской в голосе, а Слэйд не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, молчал, как загипнотизированный глядя на рваную, темную рану на ее горле.

Она всегда исчезала, поглощенная огнем, стоило Слэйду протянуть руку.

У невнятно сипевшего Джозефа на шее была такая же рана, что и у Аделин.

«Говори громче, сынок… Я не могу расслышать».

Как было бы проще, если бы Джо мог говорить.

Грант в таких снах выглядел лучше всех. Пока…

«Пожалуйста, только не снимай маску».

Из-под маски свисали лоскуты кожи, а из пустых глазниц выползали жирные трупные черви.

— Здесь такой беспорядок. Что же ты натворил, мальчик мой… — когда Слэйд слышал почти ласковый голос Уильяма, его передергивало еще сильнее, чем от всего увиденного.

«Они говорят, я убил тебя. Но это был не я. Никогда я бы не… Ты ведь не веришь им. Не веришь, правда?»

Когда Слэйд оборачивался, Уильям тянул себя за волосы. Голова с хлюпающим звуком отделялась от шеи, по ней и белоснежному воротнику рубашки струилась гнилая кровь.

— Ты совсем потерял голову, Слэйд...

Роуз всегда сидела к нему спиной.

«Котенок, что случи…»

А когда она оборачивалась, Слэйд видел, как она закрывала пустую глазницу окровавленным платком и улыбалась.

— Смотри, папочка. Я теперь такая же, как ты.

Когда они все приходили сразу, Слэйд переставал спать на неделю, пытаясь таким образом сбежать сам от себя и от перспективы переживать все это снова. После этого он не видел снов. День или два. Иногда эти промежутки «спокойствия» становились дольше. Будто бы время действительно лечило. Когда Уилсон думал об этом, ему было смешно. Какая чушь. Он похоронит это все только тогда, когда сам ляжет в могилу.


End file.
